


Wednesday

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (at least im hoping its a divergence), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explosions, Gen, Tommy centric, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: It's Wednesday. It's time to get the disks back, once and for all.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> OH HECC YEAH GET HYPE I AM SO PROUD OF THIS IT IS ALMOST 4,000 WORDS I CAN BARELY READ THAT MANY WORDS!!! 
> 
> Hope u enjoy! CW for blood and violence!

I'm not ready for today. 

I felt so prepared just a few days ago - so proud of myself for getting full netherite and having all of this sick gear - but now I just feel naked. Like, we're about to go up against a literal  _ god, _ and the best thing we have is  _ his  _ crossbow.

Tubbo has full  _ iron.  _ What the  _ fuck  _ he's gonna  _ die.  _

"We'll be fine!" He assured me as I did another lap inside my dirt hill, "We have the upper hand, Tommy! We have a plan! And we have this  _ sick sword!"  _ He pulled out a netherite sword that I most definitely stole from Punz to give to him. "And we've beaten him before, haven't we? Just me and you - you and I. What could go wrong?"

I forced a sharp laugh, "Yeah no let's  _ not  _ ask that question actually."

Tubbo shook his head and jumped down off of the chest he was sitting on, adjusting his helmet, "What I mean to say is that I think we can do this. I think you're underestimating us."

I think he's underestimating Dream. I'm no pessimist, but I am fairly sure he has the power to destroy us both with the wave of a hand.

Is it really worth it? Do you reckon I could just not show up? Leave Dream to burn the disks and continue with my life? Wouldn't that make everything just a little bit easier- for me, and for Tubbo, and for everyone? 

But no, no it wouldn't. Burning the disks would only make me weaker. I  _ know  _ it doesn't seem like it makes sense, but it does. Dream will continue to hurt everyone for as long as  _ I  _ don't have my disks. When I have my disks, we're on even footing.

It may not add up yet, but that's because I can't word things. I would make a long and elaborate essay about it, but not in a fanfiction. 

All you need to know is that this is the right thing to do. It's  _ not  _ selfish and it's  _ not  _ petty. Maybe at first it was, but now it's for the better good for everyone. 

I stood up and Tubbo and I started walking to the door. "We're following the compass."

"Right."

And the compass led east. In the direction of Snowchester. I followed it's needle as it bobbed slightly from left to right, Tubbo not far behind me in the process. I wondered how long of a trek this would be - if it would wear us down before the fight had even begun. 

Would we be fighting on half stamina, already exhausted from a long journey? Was that Dream's plan? To make us  _ tired? _

It sounded almost pathetic, saying it out loud, but it was a genuine concern.

The closer we got to Snowchester, the more concerned Tubbo was getting. I could see it in his face every so often, he'd furrow his brows and look off in the distance. 

"Are you okay?" 

He blinked and turned to me, as if he didn't even realize I was glancing at him, "Huh?"

I smiled sympathetically, "It's leading us to Snowchester."

Tubbo shook his head, "No, that's fine. I can fight anywhere." I don't think I need to explain how unconvincing that sounded.

But I wasn't going to press, I understood. I wouldn't want to fight (and possibly die) in a new village I had spent so much of my time building. That would just be devastating irony, wouldn't it?

We continued walking until eventually we  _ did  _ get to Snowchester. 

"It's not here, is it?" Tubbo said quietly, "I don't want this place getting blown up in battle. Not again."

I shook my head, said nothing, and continued walking. Past Snowchester and through the thick spruce trees, snow falling on our heads every so often.

We walked in silence, mainly. I hate silence, but I don't know what I'd say to break it. Anything that comes out of my mouth could be a curse, or be a change, or could ruin our spirits. And I don't want any of that.

I was confident two days ago. Tubbo was confident two hours ago. I don't think either of us are confident now. There's just something about the atmosphere that just… sucks the confidence out of you.

The compass starts to get brighter, and I flinch back nervously. The anxiety starts pounding in my chest, as we get closer and closer to what could quite possibly be the end.

"It's getting brighter." Tubbo says, as if I can't notice it myself.

"No shit."

He shuts up after that, and the two of us just continue, listening to our feet as the crunch the the snow beneath us.

My breathing starts becoming a bit uneasy. I don't know if it's because of the cold, or because of the compass in my hand getting brighter and brighter, as if screaming at us that we're almost there.

I inhale. I exhale. It's a two step process. 

"Tommy?" I stop, turning on my heel to face Tubbo. We could just run. We could just run, right now, in the opposite direction, and go back home. We could avoid all of this. We  _ could.  _

"...what." I'm not going to chicken out. Not this close. We're  _ too _ close. 

"We're… almost there." He looks away and shrugs, "I guess I just wanted to.., like… say good luck? Good _ bye _ , maybe? Who knows… this- we might-"

I nodded, smiling sadly, "It's okay. Good luck, Tubbo." I paused for a second, the cold air getting trapped in my throat before I could continue. "Good… good _ bye. _ If it-" I swallowed, "If it comes to that."

He shook his head, "I hope it doesn't."

"I hope it doesn't."

It won't. It can't. It better not. 

Tubbo nodded and then latched onto me, squeezing my thin frame as if I'd disappear if he let go. Maybe I would. 

I hugged back, just as tightly. Usually I'd laugh and pat him on the back jokingly, but I think we need this. This one tight hug together. Because who knows what's gonna happen next. 

"Somber." Tubbo and I pulled away immediately at the sound of the voice coming from inside the woods. "You hate to see it."

That… that wasn't Dream.

I pulled out my axe and wearily approached the noise. The snow around us was fading out as we got closer to a grassland.

"Hello?" Tubbo called, "I'd like to fight  _ seeing  _ you, please and thank you!"

I dropped my axe at my foot as I saw the person in front of us.

"...Ranbo?" 

It was Ranboo. I squinted my eyes at him, as if making sure he was real. "You're not Dream."

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "No, no I'm not." He didn't sound really confident about this - maybe he was just as weary as us.

"You can't be here." Tubbo stepped in, "Dream-"

Ranboo held a hand up, causing him to go silent, "No, no, this was all part of the plan. Don't worry."

Tubbo looked at me and back at Ranboo, confused. I shook my head. I didn't know what was going on either.

Ranboo looked around and whistled quietly, "Well. I'm really sorry guys. Seriously, I am. But there's no other way."

"Sorry for wha-" 

But then Ranboo pulled out a sword. An enchanted netherite sword. And I think we clocked what he was sorry for. 

"Run!" 

I don't know who shouted it, but I  _ ran. _

I could hear Ranboo behind us, trying to find out how he could slash us both, even though we ran in different directions. He decided to run after me. I could hear his rapid footsteps, going faster than mine ever could.

I ran back into the forest and weaved through the trees, hoping he'd lose me. But the sound of his running never faulted,  _ step-step step-step _ like a beat to some cruel, horrifying song.

I could fight him. I had my axe and I had my netherite armour. I had a shield (something he didn't have), and I had a crossbow. I could fight him.

But this wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting Dream, alone and with the standard set of weapons he always has.

I had a  _ plan,  _ we had a  _ plan,  _ but this isn't right! A twist! A stupid freaking twist! Why didn't we plan for  _ that?! _

So I kept running. I can think and run at the same time. As long as I-

But then I heard an explosion, and stopped. I could still hear Ranboo in the forest, but I wasn't concerned about that. Where was Tubbo?

I looked up and saw a mushroom cloud, a remnant from the explosion no doubt, and started booking it in that direction. 

Some would say that was stupid. Some would say it was heroic. I would say neither, because I was too tired from goddamn running to goddamn speak.

I got to the scene of the explosion, the last bit of smoke rising into the air, and saw nothing. No one, nothing but a big ol' hole in the ground. That's a good sign. 

I turned around and saw Ranboo also emerging from the forest behind me, slower and also seemingly tired. 

I shook my head at him, "What the  _ fuck?" _

"I  _ told  _ you Tommy." He said between puffs of air, "I don't  _ want  _ to do this."

"Then fucking  _ don't _ ? It's not that big of a deal-"

"There's a LOT more to this than you think!" His voice got a bit louder, but I wouldn't say it was yelling yet. It was definitely angry though. 

I puffed and shrugged, not knowing what else to say to that. Neither of us want to be here, and it's obvious. 

We stood back and let each other regain breath. It was like a game of tag at the playpark, and we were both at the safe spot to cool down. Respectful of each other even though we were out for each other's lives. Funny how that works.

"Why don't we team up then?" I've never had anything against Ranboo. I actually sort of trust him, too. If only he didn't try to kill me just now, huh?

He looked up at me and shook his head, "That won't do either of us good. Dream would burn your disks. He'd kill my family. Let's just keep going at it."

I didn't have time to react because he started running at me again. 

I splashed myself with a speed potion and tried once again to advert Ranboo from my path. But every time I looked behind me, he was hot on my tail.

Another explosion. I didn't bother running to it again. He's gaining on me fast, and I can't afford to lose this lead. It would cost me my life.

Another explosion. And another. They sounded like they were getting closer. Was I running  _ towards  _ them, or were they being  _ aimed  _ at me?

"Tommy!" 

I looked around frantically but didn't stop running. "Tubbo?"

"Stop!"

"I can't stop!" I yelled back, hoping with all my heart that he could still hear me, even though I was running away from where he sounded he was coming from.

"It's Jack and Niki!" 

I stopped. 

Jack and Niki? They're on our side right? And they're here? They're here for us? 

But that meant Dream was going to burn the disks, didn't it? Where is that green bastard anyway?

I pulled up my shield as Ranboo ran into it, apparently not clocking that I had stopped in my path. He swung at me with his sword, and I ducked and swung myself to avoid getting hit. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tubbo's brown winter hat. I tilted my head so I could see him more, and the moment Ranboo paused his attacks, I bolted towards him. 

As I got closer, I noticed it wasn't Tubbo. It was Jack. Just as good, just as good.

"Jack  _ help."  _ I panted, clinging to his sleeve subconsciously, "He- Ranboo- Dream…" I took a large breath, trying to fill my lungs again with oxygen. 

Jack looked down at me. He smiled. "Of course. Let's go."

"No- wait!" I turned around, scanning the ground in front of me, "I need to find Dream. I need the disks. Where's Tubbo?" 

No response from Jack.

"Jack?" I turned back around to face him but he wasn't there. In his place, there was a lit piece of TNT. "HOLY-"

I managed to jump out of range right as it blew up, just barely missing me. "What the  _ FUCK _ ?"

I stumbled back, confused. I looked up and saw there, on the top of a hill, was Jack and Niki, loading a TNT cannon. "What the  _ FUCK?!"  _

They shot it at me.

I'm gonna cry. Why is the world against me? Where's Tubbo? 

The TNT landed a bit off-center, exploding a few yards away from me. And through the midst of the explosion, I saw  _ him _ .

"Hello Tommy." He said casually, as if he didn't see the TNT going off around us. "Glad you could make it."

I couldn't respond to Dream. I was too angry, too sad, too scared. I've been in worse situations before, but not this  _ alone. _ And not with this many people after me.  _ Why was everyone after me? _

"Welp." He pulled two disks out of his bag effortlessly, holding them between his fingers like a ninja star, "You know what we do now." 

He shot me quickly with an arrow and hopped away, and suddenly I felt like we were playing manhunt. Except triple layered. And deadly.

The arrow had hit my thigh, but not enough for it to puncture through a muscle. Just some blood. A little bit of blood. Just a tad-

_ it hurt. it hurt a lot. ive been through worse. i can ignore a little arrow wound. _

I didn't know what to do. People who I thought were on my side are raging TNT in my direction. Someone who I thought was my friend is probably running after Tubbo at this very moment. Dream's running away with my disks. I can't fight him alone. I can't die alone. There's nowhere I can run where the bombs won't find me.

I can't give up. That's too easy. I've never done things the easy way. 

But this is… this is  _ so  _ hard.

All I could hear around me were explosions. Explosions after explosions, as I barely missed each and every one of. Niki was getting better at aiming.

What am I supposed to do?! Wait until they get tired and go home? 

Obviously not.

I stood up straighter and headed towards Jack and Niki, climbing up the hill they were standing on top of. They were still aiming the bombs at me, and they were still just  _ barely _ missing, but it was self destruction now. They were standing on the hill that was crumbling under them, now.

I got to the top of the hill, and the two turned to me. They didn't seem surprised that I had made my way up there. They definitely had a plan. 

Niki pulled out a grenade. It would hit all three of us if she threw it now. She didn't throw it. Not yet. She held it in her hand, threateningly. 

"Care to ex _ plain?!" _ I yell at them, "Why are you trying to  _ murder me?" _

Niki tilted her head, "Isn't it obvious? Why  _ wouldn't  _ we?"

I stared at her in shock, " _ No?!  _ What did I even do to you?" 

Her and Jack exchanged a look and shook their heads. Niki put away the grenade carefully. 

Jack pulled out a sword, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I made a face of disgust and chuckled forcefully, "I feel like both will be equally as bloody."

Jack rolled his eyes and approached me, putting the sword to my neck.

And you'd think that that would be when I broke. When I caved in. But, no. It was in that moment that all the stress, anger, and sadness all mixed up inside of me, making my chest burst with newly found confidence and energy. 

Even if I don't get out here alive today,  _ somebody's gonna die. _

In one swift movement, I backed up and ducked under the blade, kicking the sword out of his hand with my shoe. I grabbed it by the handle as it came down, and threw it off the hill. Jack quickly snapped his head between the sword now lying on the ground and me, and decided his best move would be to tackle me.

I stepped out of the way just in time, causing Jack to hit his head on the cold dirt below me. I used the time to run up behind Niki. She turned around with a bow in her hand and tried to shoot me, but I grabbed the arrow off of the bow before she could release it. She looked confused for a second, but then decided to run for the sword, with no other weapon to use. With her out of the way, I returned to Jack, now both weaponless and covered in dirt. 

I smirked at him. I had the upper hand here. Holy crap.

Was Jack on his last canon life? I don't even know. I don't even  _ care.  _ He's more of a traitor than I ever was. 

I walked over to where he laid on the ground. He looked up at me and started to stand up, but he was too slow. Before he could get on his feet, I swung my axe right into his chest, leaving a large red mark. It was disgusting. 

His face went gray as he looked at the mark and then back up at me, shocked. He didn't expect me to try and kill him, but he should've seen it coming.

His eyes started to fog up as he fell back to the ground, bleeding out in front of me. It looked painful. What did he do to deserve this?

Oh yeah,  _ tried to kill me. _

Maybe I went too far. Whatever. Dude man can probably just come back from hell again anyway.

I looked down at his unconscious body and smiled, quite frankly a little proud of myself.

Until. " _ Tommy?!" _

I turned my head and looked at Tubbo, who was standing at the foot of the hill. He was clutching the disks close to his chest, and he looked close to tears. Dream and Ranboo lie unconscious behind him.

I smiled hopefully, "You got the-!"

"What are you  _ DOING?!"  _ It took me a second to realize that Tubbo's eyes were not on me, but rather on the dead man beside me.

My eyes widened as the pieces started to click in place. I dropped my axe, "NO!" I shouted, "It's- it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah?" His voice was shaking. He held the disks tighter and tighter as he spoke, as if they were the only thing he had left, "Because it  _ looks like  _ you just killed my best friend!"

_ Best friend. _

"No- well- I-" I stumbled, lost for words.

"You  _ killed him!"  _ He shrieked, "Why would you  _ do that?!"  _

He tried to kill me first. That's all I needed to say. All I had to do was explain to Tubbo that Jack wasn't his friend. That he and Niki would kill me and probably him too if I didn't do something to stop it. But my mouth wasn't forming words. All I could do was stare, as my best friend cried and yelled. At  _ me. _ Because  _ I did this. _

Tubbo shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve quickly before continuing, "It was for  _ these _ , wasn't it?" He held up the disks, "That's  _ all _ , isn't it? You don't care what you do or who you hurt as long as you get  _ these.  _ Well you know what?" He snapped them. He snapped the disks. Snapped both of them in half. 

They would never play music again. 

"I was right all along." He sniffed and started backing up, "The disks were more important than I  _ ever was." _ And with that, he dropped the four pieces of disk and ran into the forest, back in the direction of Snowchester. 

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't follow him. I was truly, and utterly  _ alone. _

I heard TNT sizzling behind me. A soft yet sad giggle was heard from behind me, waking me from my thoughts. I turned around, saw the red block on fire, and saw Niki in the woods a few meters away, out of range of the soon-to-come explosion. 

And then I heard a crackle, and it was all gone.

All of it. It was over. There was nothing. I had no more thoughts or emotions or feelings or problems. I saw no more snow or hill or grass or pain. I said no more words or apologies or monologues or insults. That was it. That was the end.

I didn't get a happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> man i just love killing off my favorite characters.
> 
> plz tell me if u cry 💔 and even if u didn't i would still love a comment :)


End file.
